


A New Light

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For a few moments, Maddie and Gwen watch in silence as Dr. Oliver speaks quietly to Luke before kissing him softly. Then the kiss deepens, and when they pull away, both Luke and Dr. Oliver are smiling at each other in a way that Maddie can only describe as moony.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is Train? What train? Takes place right Christmas 2010. Maddie and some old friends are in town, and Maddie comes to a realization about Luke and Noah. Companion piece to [Where the Lovelight Gleams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/950875).

Maddie hears Casey before she sees him, his laughter echoing off the drab hospital walls as he walks around the corner. Alison’s with him, of course, and Maddie plasters a smile on her face despite the fact that part of her wants to burst into tears.

As if reading her mind, Gwen gives Maddie’s elbow a squeeze as she calls out, “Hey, guys!”

There’s a flurry of hugs as Casey and Alison greet Maddie, Gwen, Will and Hallie. As she embraces Casey briefly, flashes of memories jump to life at the mere smell of his cologne. She wonders, not for the first time, if things would be different if Casey had never gone to jail those years ago. Maybe. _Maybe not._

“Long time, no see!” Will jokes as he and Casey clasp hands. Now that the four of them are living in Carbondale they see each frequently, and Maddie tells herself firmly that it’s ridiculous to be jealous.

When Noah appears soon after Alison and Casey, Maddie greets him happily. “You came!”

“Of course. How could I say no to giving out presents to sick kids?” Noah lifts up a large shopping bag stuffed with wrapped packages. He presses a kiss to Maddie’s cheek before another round of hugs.

“How’s LA?” Alison asks.

Noah grins. “Amazing. It’s incredible being surrounded by so many creative people. Last week I was at a party at Will and Jada’s, and I met the head of Warner Brothers. Everything is so fast-paced and…a real change from Oakdale, let’s put it that way.”

“Well, I’m glad you tore yourself away from La La Land to visit,” Alison laughs.

“Yeah, we miss you, man.” Casey adds.

“I miss you guys, too. All of you. I was going to stay and work on the movie, but my friend has family near here, so we decided to come back.”

“Friend? What kind of friend?” Alison elbows Noah playfully.

Noah smiles. “Well, we’re getting pretty close these days. I hooked him up with a job on the movie as script supervisor and it’s been great. He…he really _gets_ me.”

Maddie can’t help but feel a pang of sadness. “So it’s really over with you and Luke, huh?”

Noah’s smile fades, taking on a sad edge. “That’s the way Luke wanted it. I asked him to come to LA with me, but he wouldn’t so…” He jerks his shoulders up in a shrug.

“I guess I just assumed you two would always get back together,” Maddie says.

“Me, too. But then the _brilliant_ Dr. Oliver came along and seduced him, and Luke fell for his act. I guess Luke has to figure out the truth on his own, since he wouldn’t listen to me.”

Will frowns. “You really think he’s a bad guy? Were you and Luke together when he made a play for Luke?”

“I thought we would be together again, but Dr. Oliver didn’t waste any time going behind my back to make sure that didn’t happen.”

Casey speaks up. “Well, it’s not like Luke cheated on you, man. I mean, you broke up with him. You really didn’t want anything to do with him after the accident. And you started seeing that other guy from rehab, so…”

“So I guess I thought what Luke and I had was special enough to last. Clearly I was wrong. Unless he’s seen the light and dumped that jerk.”

The air is thick with tension, and Alison shifts uncomfortably. “Actually, Luke and Reid just bought a house together. I know it’s hard for you, but they seem really happy together.”

Noah smirks. “I guess Dr. Oliver wants his _boy toy_ close at hand.”

“I really don’t think it’s like that, Noah.” Alison’s tone is compassionate.

“Oh, come on. What do they have in common? He’s a _neurosurgeon_ — one of the best, as he’s only too happy to remind everyone — and Luke didn’t even finish college. Luke’s kidding himself if he thinks this will last. It’s only a matter of time before Dr. Asshole gets tired of Oakdale.”

Listening to Noah, Maddie relates to his bitterness and hurt, but Casey and Alison’s clear uneasiness with the subject gives her pause. “I barely met him, but he didn’t seem that bad. Dr. Oliver did restore your sight, right?”

Noah barks out a laugh. “Yep, I got my sight, and he got my boyfriend.”

Alison seems like she has more to say, and her smile is strained. “Well, I guess we’ll see how it turns out.”

Noah’s tone softens, and he looks contrite. “I’m sorry, guys. I don’t mean to be such a downer. I just don’t want Luke to get hurt, and Reid Oliver is not a good guy. He’s a user.”

Maddie rubs his arm. “Well, let’s hope Luke will be okay.” The last thing she wants is for Luke to be in a bad situation with Dr. Oliver. Despite what happened between her and Noah, she’s always wanted him and Luke to be happy. Although thinking about it now, Maddie realizes she can’t seem to remember Noah and Luke actually being very _happy_ — at least not for more than very brief periods.

Alison waves her hand. “It’s okay. Anyway, you said you’ve got a new boyfriend, right? Tell us more about him!”

Noah’s face lights up. “He’s amazing. So smart, and we have this incredible connection — we did right from when we met. And even after everything that happened, he didn’t hold it against me.”

“Everything that happened?” Gwen frowns.

Noah’s about to reply when Will calls out. “Luke!” He leans down and whispers to Hallie, and she runs over to Luke and gives his legs a big hug.

Luke sweeps Hallie up into his arms, a huge smile on his face. He greets them all excitedly, and as Maddie hugs him, she realizes it’s been far too long since she’s seen him. She’s stayed in touch with Noah through the odd email, but she hasn’t talked to Luke in forever.

When he turns to Noah, Luke’s smile is bright. “Noah! I didn’t know you’d be back.”

“Well, I didn’t think I had to ask your permission.” Noah’s smiling, and he seems to be joking, but there’s a sharp undercurrent to his words.

Luke blinks, and keeps his smile in place. “No, of course not. It’s so good to see you again.” He takes a tentative step towards Noah, as if gauging whether or not to hug him, but Noah remains a statue. Luke shoves his hands in his pockets. “How’s LA?”

“Incredible. I can’t believe I didn’t go out there years ago.”

Luke’s still smiling awkwardly, and seems to be searching for a response. “Well…I’m glad it’s going well. Never seen you so tan.”

Casey jumps in. “Just make sure you don’t go all Hollywood on us.”

Thankfully, Luke asks about Carbondale, and Will, Gwen, Casey and Alison regale them with tales about child raising and house buying, respectively. Maddie thinks of her little studio apartment near Wesleyan and tries not to imagine herself in the split-level ranch house Casey describes.

“Sounds like you guys found the perfect place,” Luke says.

“How about you? We heard you and your boyfriend bought a house. Where is it?” Gwen asks.

“Guess you’re the only one still stuck in Oakdale, huh?” Noah jumps in, laughing and likely aiming for jovial, but landing on abrasive. Maddie winces. She understands how hard it is to move on from an ex, but…

Luke’s smile finally fades. “I’m not _stuck_ here. This is my home.” He addresses Gwen. “We’re really happy with the house. It’s not far from the hospital and the neighbourhood’s older, so we have a nice yard. It goes down to the ravine, actually. It’ll be great in the summer. There’s a pool, too.”

Everyone but Noah oohs and ahhs, and Will asks, “How’s work?”

“Great. The foundation’s going really well, and the shipping company had a great quarter.”

“Shipping? You’re working for _Damian_?” Noah fairly spits the name.

“Not _for_ him. He’s still in prison before his trial in a few months. But I don’t want to just throw away all the work I did, and everything I’ve learned.”

Noah seems concerned. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? After everything Damian did?”

“I don’t know. But this company is my inheritance and the better it does, the more money I can put into the foundation, and the more people I can help.”

“I guess.” Noah shrugs. “There’s something to be said for making it on your own, but it’s up to you, of course.”

Luke’s smile is tight, and Maddie imagines she can hear his teeth gritting together. “Well, we’ve all had some help along the way.” He checks his watch. “I should get going. But you’re all coming to my mom’s party tonight, right?” To Noah, he adds, “You should come. Everyone would love to see you.”

Maddie can’t tell if Luke means it or not. He’s smiling, but not nearly as brightly as before. He walks away before Noah can reply, and Hallie pipes up that she wants to deliver toys to the kids. As everyone heads to the children’s ward, Maddie’s phone vibrates in her pocket. “I’ll catch up,” she calls.

When she finishes texting Henry back confirming plans with him and Barbara ( _Barbara!_ ) for dinner, Maddie notices Luke is still by the nurse’s station, checking his own phone. She’s about to go over and see if he’s okay when the infamous Dr. Oliver approaches. He’s flipping through a chart, deep in concentration, but when he notices Luke, the chart is forgotten.

Luke pecks him in greeting, and Maddie wonders if she should go over and meet Dr. Oliver properly. _Is he really as bad as Noah says?_ She’s too far away to hear their conversation, but she can read Dr. Oliver’s lips.

_What’s wrong?_

Shaking his head, Luke smiles and says something, but Dr. Oliver takes Luke’s hand, his brow furrowing _Tell me._

Luke looks down at his feet, and Dr. Oliver tips his chin back up before cupping his cheek tenderly. _What happened?_

Luke leans into his touch, his arms circling Dr. Oliver’s waist.

“Hey, you coming?” Gwen appears, and her gaze follows Maddie’s. “Oh. Is that Luke’s new boyfriend?”

“Yep, that’s him.”

For a few moments, Maddie and Gwen watch in silence as Dr. Oliver speaks quietly to Luke before kissing him softly. Then the kiss deepens, and when they pull away, both Luke and Dr. Oliver are smiling at each other in a way that Maddie can only describe as _moony_.

“Wow,” Gwen murmurs.

“Yeah.”

“I know Noah doesn’t like the guy, but…”

“Luke sure does.” Dr. Oliver says something that makes Luke laugh and kiss him again, and Maddie finds herself smiling, a warm feeling spreading in her chest. “You know, I really wanted Luke and Noah to get back together before today. But now…”

“Not so much,” Gwen finishes.

With a final kiss, Luke heads off to the elevators. Dr. Oliver watches him go, a gentle smile lifting his lips before he turns back to the chart in his hand.

“Not so much,” Maddie agrees.


End file.
